User talk:Master Ceadeus 27
= Welcome to my Talk Page.= This is the place where I like most users to contact me, because I dislike the message wall setup and I'm usually not known and active on wikis with it active. If you need anything, just message me. Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 13:34, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Three Hundredth Edit!! :D YUP! MY THREE HUNDREDTH EDIT!! XD 04:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC)~ Colors Bg Color: #080A08 Font Color: #2CC937 Thx :3 O.... you could of told me that and then I would of understand. :3 Spazing (talk) 22:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey cead is it alright if I use the template at the top of the admin board page for the GR wiki? Please respond when you can or when it suits you. Spotlight Request Hi. MHFanon is in fairly good shape, but you do have quite a few . Please sort those out and let me know on my wall so I can check again! -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for cleaning those up! I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Mission:Eager Monkey - Category clean out finished Category clean out finished ^^ Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'll consider it. Thanks! ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:40, May 29, 2013 (UTC) lol fine, you have a point... Abhi »is 22:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Apology Katobah (talk) 18:18, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Master Ceadeus 27. I have changed my fan fiction (the Deepest Storm) a bit. It turns out I was freaking out so I failed to do something relatively simple... Like adding a proper template XD. So I added it now. I am still uncertain as to how to add links to my other chapters, ( If I do Other chapters in the future) So please give me some advice on it. Please and thankyou. Once again I am immensely sorry for creating a fan fiction that does not conform to the parameters of this wiki. Would it be alright if you read over it and see if theres any more problems with it? That would be really nice. Once again I am sorry for being such an inconvenience, and I assure you this will be the last time, ( meh I'm only 75 % sure) I will ever make such a stupid mistake. I am sorry, Please give me another chance Katobah Coding Lessons Hi i would like to request more coding lessons... They were a big help to me and i would like more... Joe333red (talk) 23:16, June 22, 2013 (UTC) New Fanon Banner Hi Cead do you have any ideas for a new banner? if you do just contact me.Joe333red (talk) 19:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Response Or we could use monster icons. Oh and i uploaded the new cursor: Fanon-Cursor-Lance-3.png Joe333red (talk) 01:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Master for putting me on the exemp list. Joe333red (talk) 14:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) A Bot ! What for ? How to manipule it as needed ? sup mofo, i don hate the fanon just some people in it. nigg Home Do you legit live in Missouri? I live on the east border line of Kansas XD The Gold Guild Knight 21:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Home Shawnee Kansas. Cool to know someone so close to me :D